rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
True Colors (Season 15)
True Colors is the fourteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 15. It aired on July 2, 2017, for FIRST members and July 9, 2017, for the general public. It is the 317th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Caboose *Lopez *Simmons *Donut *Tucker *Grif (Mentioned only) *Washington (Mentioned only) *Carolina (Mentioned only) *Epsilon (Mentioned only) *Freckles (Mentioned only) Interstellar Daily *Dylan Andrews (Mentioned only) *Jax Jonez (Mentioned only) Blues and Reds *Loco *Temple *Sarge *Surge *Buckey *Cronut *Gene *Doc *Zealots Others *Sharkface (Mentioned only) *Meta (Mentioned only) Plot Caboose talks with Loco about the events that happened on Chorus (specifically on Epsilon's death), and while Loco is intrigued and interested in his story, he busily continues work on finishing the device Temple is making him work on. Loco explains to Caboose the capabilities the device will have once it's complete, describing it as a special door, but Caboose struggles to comprehend what he means. Meanwhile, Sarge, confused on what to do with his life with there being no more chances to go out in a blaze of glory, confides to an uninterested Lopez, while Simmons contemplates on whether Gene is a true friend or if Grif was one. Sarge then makes his mind up and declares that he wants to fight one more time, before sprinting off. Tucker then confronts the Reds and gathers the entire crew, bar Sarge, together for a meeting. With Wash, Carolina, Dylan, and Jax having gone missing, Tucker expresses his concerns on the Blues and Reds' motives and convinces the others to confront them about it, which leads to the Reds and Blues literally asking the Blues and Reds if they're bad guys. Temple denies this and explains that they are simply getting revenge on those who wronged them and that they should want the same. Tucker then demands their friends back but Temple calls out the Reds and Blues as traitors for befriending the Freelancers in the first place and has his army of Grunts surround them. Temple then gives the crew one last chance to join them, with Doc siding with the Blues and Reds. Doc accuses the Reds and Blues of constantly mistreating him and states that time in the brig will teach them some manners. Suddenly, Simmons holds Tucker at gunpoint and leads the remaining Reds and Blues to the brig, alongside Surge and Sarge, who also sided with the Blues and Reds. However, Simmons reveals to Tucker that he's just pretending to be a bad guy in order to help them escape but Caboose blows his cover. As a result, the Reds and Blues flee and lock themselves inside an armament room. As Surge and Sarge breach in, the four Reds and Blues think of a way to escape. When the two Colonels break in, they corner Tucker, Simmons, and Caboose. Surge notices Lopez's head detached from his body when suddenly, a torpedo launches into space, with Lopez's head attached to it. Transcript Cut to an overhead view of Caboose talking as Loco works on his device. Caboose: '...Yeah, so I was in the middle of a story and then our ship crashed and Washington said we were marooned, but everyone looked like their normal colors to me, so I think he probably just had a concussion. '''Loco: '(off-screen) Wow! This story is awesome! 'Caboose: '''Yeah, and then I found Freckles, and did you find any double A batteries? ''Loco appears form behind the machine. 'Loco: '''I asked, sorry, no luck. Then what happened on singing planet? '''Caboose: '''Eh, well then these pirates showed up. '''Loco: '''Pirates!? No...way! Did they have a lot of peg-legs? '''Caboose: '''No, but one of them had a shark for a face. '''Loco: '(beat) This is the best story in the history of stories. Why were the pirates there? 'Caboose: '''They were probably after Tucker's family jewels. Cause, ya know he's always talking about how valuable they are and how everyone badly wants them...so it makes sense. '''Loco: '''They didn't get them though, right? I hope there's a happy ending. '''Caboose: '''Yeah,well this company Shargon infinity showed up, and then they made all freckles brothers and sisters...like, super bitchy. And then of course, Church had to die to save us all. '''Loco: '(beat) Your best friend died? 'Caboose: '''No it's okay, it happens all the time. '''Loco: '''That-that-that is the saddest ending ever. '''Caboose: '''Yep and that's why we're all going to go rescue him. '''Loco: '...Right. You should be able to see your best friend. Maybe I can help! Hmm...what if I could show you a door? 'Caboose: '''Ah, you want me to leave. '''Loco: '''No, it's not a "door" door. It's DOOOOR. Doors go to places, but not all doors. (whispering) This would be a special door. '''Caboose: '''Ah, so like a window. '''Loco: '...eh- 'Caboose: '-but with longer. 'Loco: '''No, not really. '''Caboose: '''Oh, so more like a sunroof. '''Loco: '''Eeeeehhhh...no. '''Caboose: '''Aaaahhh! Yes, like a metaphor! Only I can walk through it. '''Loco: '''Warmer, but that's not really what I had in mind. '''Caboose: '''So, like a metaphor for a- '''Loco: '''No! '''Caboose: '-that will take me through a journey! Where I will learn a lesson! 'Loco: '''Colder. '''Caboose: '''And there will be a payoff...And then everyone will love me! '''Loco: '''Y-yes! That's it! Except, not at all. '''Caboose: '''Wher-wher-where would it go? '''Loco: '''Getting warmer... You see, it's not about "where". See, once the quantum matrix synchronizes with the nano-chrono-meters, then the entire wormhole will resonate backwards. Then we'll just need trajectories. '''Caboose: '''Ah, words. Yes, you're pretty smart, aren't you? '''Loco: '''Eh...I just imagine things and build what I see. '''Caboose: '''Ah, so you didn't go to school for any of this? ''Loco walks behind the machine. 'Loco: '''No, actually, I was raised by wolves...in the forest. They were much more into homeschooling. ''Loco starts drilling the machine, and Caboose looks to the side of the room in thought. Cut to Sarge laying on a couch. '''Sarge: Well, that's a hard question you asked there my friend. Don't rightly know what it is I'm feeling at the moment. I suppose... old. Lopez is standing in the middle of the room. Lopez: ''Realmente no quiero escuchar esto.'' really don't want to hear this. Sarge: (laughs) Heh. Well, I know I still look like a spring chicken, cluck-cluck. But, I'm actually more like a rooster who's lost his teeth. I don't rightly know how many more choices I have to go out in a heroic blaze of glory. Lopez: Por favor alto. stop. Sarge: You don't need to remind me. Sarge's war on gravity. Sarge's war on whites! It's all hogwash, Lopez, hogwash I tell ya! But, I'm a soldier and soldier's need conflict, orders, a chain of command! Now these Blues and Reds come along and offer me everything? It's almost too good to be true. Lopez: ¿Por qué no tomar golf? ¿O ganchillo? ¿O un segundo idioma? [Why not just take up golf? Or crochet? (slowly) Or a second language?] Simmons sighs off screen. Cut to Simmons laying on a coach. Simmons: Yeah, you're right. I thought I was looking for someone like me, but now I don't know what to think. You know, maybe friends are like magnets after all. I was so mad at him for so long, but now I don't know. I mostly feel... Regret? Like, is he MC Skat Kat and I'm Paula Abdul? Lopez: ¿Por qué, de todos los tiempos, son idiotas eligiendo hablar conmigo ahora? of all times, are you idiots choosing to talk to me now? Sarge: You know, Lopez. That is a fantastic point! An opportunity like this is a rare thing indeed! Like they say, don't go staring a gift horse in the mouth. Or a Trojan horse in the butt. Hopeless odds, sneak attacks, field promotions? This is a dream come true. Sarge stands up from the couch. Sarge: I know what I have to do, and that is to be a soldier, damn it! YOLO! Lopez: ¿Por qué no podría haber nacido Roomba? couldn't I have been born a Roomba? Donut: (offscreen) How does it make me feel? Well... Cut to Donut laying on a couch next to Simmons. Donut: Sometimes I feel like people barely acknowledge my presence. I'm like a fabulous ghost. Tucker storms into the room. Tucker: Yo, what the fuck are you Reds doing? We scheduled a secret meeting, and you're all taking naps? Simmons: Well, Tucker, maybe I was feeling... Lazy? Tucker: Are you... Are you "grif-ing" me right now? Is he "grif-ing" me right now? Donut: Oh, now you wanna talk to me! Cut to giant fish swimming beside the Blues and Reds' base. Tucker: Okay, guys. Listen up. Now, I don't want to alarm anyone, but I've put a lot of thought into our current situation and I've come to the conclusion that something weird might be going on around here. Cut to Lopez, Caboose, Tucker, Simmons, Donut, and Doc huddled together. Lopez: No mierda, Sherlock. shit, Sherlock. Doc: Really? I don't know. Everything seems perfectly normal to me. Tucker: If everything's normal, then where the heck are Carolina and Wash? Simmons: Huh, Gene said they went out this morning to buy shoelaces. And there was a really long pause before he finally said "shoelaces". And we're wearing boots. Tucker: That's suspicious. Lopez: Brillante deduccion. deduction. Simmons: Well, I definitely don't trust that Gene guy. Anyone who's acting that squeaky clean must have some deep dark secrets. Tucker: Dylan was the only one looking into this, and I haven't seen her since. Donut: Oh, the reporter? She's tied up in the basement! Tucker: She's WHAT?! Donut: She's tied up. I saw her while Cronut was showing me his fur-suits. Simmons: Wait, are you serious?! Why the hell didn't you say something sooner?! Donut: I didn't know you cared!See, Cronut's more of a fox, while I'm naturally a wolf. Tucker: Not the fur-suits, Donut. The reporter! Donut: Who knows what she's into? I'm not a kink-shamer! Doc: Don't worry about her. Heard she and Jax are just remaking Pulp Fiction. That's all. Tucker: Hmm. What about you, Caboose? You're spending all your time with Loco. Any idea what the heck he's building? Caboose: Um, it's a door and a laser. Y'know, sometimes he starts explaining it but then he starts-he starts-he starts laughing, and keeps laughing, and- Caboose mimics Loco's evil laughter. Caboose: Y'know, it's a metaphor. Tucker: That is suspicious as fuck. Doc: But, guys- Tucker: No! That's the last straw. I hate to even suggest this, but it's time we found out if the Blues and Reds are actually bad guys. Simmons: But, how? Tucker: Subtlety, my dear Simmons. Subtlety. Simmons: Not exactly our specialty, is it? Tucker: Watch and learn. Cut to the Reds and Blues facing the Blues and Reds. Tucker: Are you bad guys? Temple: Well, that's all a matter of perspective, isn't it Tucker? Tucker: Ha, gotcha! That's exactly the kind of things bad guys say! Oh, holy shit. You're really bad guys, aren't you? Temple: No. What we're doing is right, Tucker. I know you would see that by now. We are simply planning revenge on those who used us, those who turned us into training dummies for super soldier target practice! Simmons: Project Freelancer. Tucker: We already dealt with them, if you didn't get the memo. Temple: (laughs) No. You're wrong about that. Everyone in this room was drafted or volunteered to fight for the UNSC. They sold us to Project Freelancer like cattle. They used us, they destroyed our lives, and they haven't been made to pay for what they've done. Don't you give a shit about that? Simmons: Eh, water under the bridge. Sarge: Men, don't you see this for what is it? It's an opportunity to fight a war we can't possibly win! It's everything we've always wanted! Tucker: Is it a pair of Scandinavian twin sisters in a waterbed? Cause otherwise, no it ain't. Buckey: Boom chicka wow- Tucker: Shut up! Listen, Temple. You obviously love the sound of your own voice, so why don't you use it to tell its where the fuck our friends are? Temple: You all have such an interesting choice of friends, don't you? Your Freelancer buddies are killers, and we're dealing with them appropriately - for our own safety. Tucker: Oh, you backstabbing son of a bitch? Temple: Backstabbing? Take a look in the mirror! Your teams were used and beat up by Freelancers, same as us, and you make friends with them! Your teams were used and sold by the UNSC, same as us, and you posed for their fucking photo ops! You're the traitors, you're the villains, you fucking cockbites! Tucker: Shut the fuck up, and prepare to eat sword! Loco: Hey, why is everyone fighting? I thought we were friends! Temple: Sorry Tucker, but I can't let you kill me. I still have important business on Earth. Tucker: Don't give a fuck. I'm going to kill you so hard, you'll wish you were dead. Tucker activates his energy sword. The Blues and Reds aim their guns. Temple: Hold your fire. Let's try the easy way first. Sarge: Simmons, Lopez. For the sake of their own safety, I order you to take the Blues under arrest! Simmons: What? Tucker: Stand your ground. We saved Chorus. We shut down Freelancer. We can handle a handful of Sim trooper clowns. Temple: *laughs* You can't win. We're stronger than you. Just give in. Tucker: Yeah. You and what army? Temple: So glad you asked. Surge: Reds assemble! Blues deploy! play as the [[Zealots] enter] Grunts: Glory! Our day of victory draws near! Surrender now or face our holy vengeance! Simmons: God damn it. Every time we say that they always end up having an army! Tucker: Son of a bitch. Temple: As you can see we haven't just been tracking down Freelancers. You know your teams, ironically, are the only Reds and Blues left who have yet to join us. You know, I truly did admire you all once, so I'll offer you one final chance. Doc leaves the Reds and Blues to join Temple. Tucker: The fuck are you doing, Doc? Doc: Give it up, Tucker. Tucker: What? Doc? We've been through so much! Doc: We sure have! You guys used me as a bargaining chip in Blood Gulch, before you got bored and cast me out to live in a cave! Then you left me to the mercy of the Meta, then you abandoned me in Valhalla, then you didn't even notice when I got sucked into another dimension on Chorus, and *O'Malley voice* nearly lost my *coughs* sorry something in my throat - nearly lost my mind. Simmons: No way, when did that happen? Doc: My point exactly! You guys treat me like a leper. Just hoping some time in the brig might teach you some manners. Tucker: Fuck it. I don't need any of you. Gun cock, Simmons is pointing his gun at Tucker. Simmons: Drop it, Tucker. Tucker: Ah, goddammit. I thought you were Simmons again. Simmons: I am Simmons. Drop the gun. Gun cock, Caboose is pointing his gun too Tucker: Caboose? What the fuck? Caboose: Oh, I'm sorry. Is this just something we're not all doing now? Red grunt: GG everyone, GG. The Reds and Blues are now being taken away, Surge in front of them and Sarge behind them. Tucker: You assholes are un-fuckin'-believable. Sarge: Quiet prisoner. Tucker: We fought alongside each other for fucking years. How can you just turn your backs on us like this? Sarge: It's like Temple said. You're turning your back on us! We've got a war to win, Blue, and until you're ready to play ball we're sticking you in the dugout! Only this dugout's got steel bars, and a toilet in plain view of everyone. Simmons: Yeah, that's right. Tucker: You, Simmons. You're the worst of all. Didn't you hear a word in there? Simmons: I only heard my orders, you dirty Blue. Sarge Surge: Did I ever tell you about the time I got recruited to join the ODST? Simmons: Psst. Tucker: Psst yourself. Simmons: No, psst, Tucker, I'm still a good guy I'm just acting bad. Tucker: Wait, really? Simmons: Yeah dude, those people are evil as fuck. I figured our chance of escape would be better if I played along. Tucker: Ohhhhh. ,Great idea. Caboose: Oh yeah! We're pretending we're bad guys until you give us the signal. Simmons, you are so smart. Sarge: Say what now? Surge: What did he say? Simmons: Oh, Caboose! Caboose: Is that the signal? Elevator dings. Simmons: Run! ' ''The Reds and Blues run through another corridor '''Sarge: Where are you guys going? The dugout's the other way! Tucker: Quick, in here! Once all pass through, Tucker closes a door in front of Sarge and Surge. Tucker: Dammit, there's no lock! Simmons shoots the control panel Caboose: Hooray, we are trapped! Tucker: Fuck, dead end. Simmons: Great idea ducking in here! Tucker: We didn't have a choice, asshole! Sarge: I order you idiots to open this door! Simmons: You don't get to give orders if you're on the bad guys side. Sarge: Damn. I didn't concede to that. Tucker: Ah, we're screwed! Simmons: Let's just think about this, Tucker. There's got to be something we can use. Caboose: Yeah, like if there was only something that happened to be behind all these torpedoes! Simmons: Torpedoes? Holy shit torpedoes! Long range, too - they must be the Base of Defences! A blowtorch is starting to burn through the door Lopez: Bueno, esto sente bien familiar. this feels familiar. Tucker: Oh great, so we can blow up the place. That doesn't exactly improve our situation! Simmons: We need to call for help. Tucker: Who're we gonna call? The fucking ghostbusters? Caboose: That is a great idea! Who are those people? Simmons: Come on, give me a hand, Tucker. We need to write a note, but I don't see anything to write on! Caboose: Ooh! Send me. Simmons: You won't fit! If we remove the warhead, we'll only have about a basketball's worth of space in here. Ugh, we're screwed! A door has been "opened" by the blowtorches wielded by Sarge and Surge Sarge: Freeze! Hehe, That was the most pathetic excuse for an escape that I've ever seen! Simmons, I expected better from you. Lopez's decapitated body is sitting next to a door Surge: What the Sam Hill did you do to your robot? A torpedo is seen firing from the ocean, Lopez's head taped to its head. Lopez: Mieeeeeeerdaaaaaa! Shhhhiiiiittt! Gallery To be added... Trivia *"True Colors" is a phrase where one's true motive and loyalties are revealed, which fits the revelation of the Blues and Reds. It also shares the same name as an episode in season 10. *This episode marks the return of the Grunts. They now wear green visors to differentiate from the other characters. *Tucker asking if the Blues and Reds are evil and Temple stating it as a "matter of perspective" is a common theme in literature and film, as villains often see themselves as in the right. Other characters like Delta and the Director also make use of this. *Temple claims that he recruited all of the Simulation Troopers except the Reds and Blues to his side. So far the Grunts are the only known ones recruited. ** Several other Red and Blue simulation groups have been shown in the series, such as Red Team unit FH57 and the Rat's Nest troopers, but a majority of them are confirmed to be deceased, with FH57 accidentally blowing themselves up and crushing their Blues with an alien spaceship, while the Rat's Nest Blues were slaughtered by the Meta. The status of the Rat's Nest Reds, however, is unknown. *Sarge and Doc become official antagonists in this episode. **Sarge becomes an antagonist because of his increased insanity and wanting a war to fight in. **Doc becomes an antagonist because of the abuse he has suffered from the Reds and Blues. *Doc is revealed to still suffer from his O'Malley persona but has learned to suppress it. *Donut mentions he feels ignored and unnoticed by the Reds and Blues. This is a reference to his overall diminished roles and reduced appearances since the end of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. *Donut mentions that Dylan is tied up because she is re-enacting "Pulp Fiction", a reference to a scene in said film. **This could be a reference to the extremely common theme of tying up someone in fiction. It could also be a Fifty Shades reference, considering the genre's use of bondage. *Donut is the only member of the group present not shown to be captured, although he is shown to be among the captured later on. Lopez avoids capture by having his head torpedoed into space, but his body remains with the Blues and Reds. *This is episode features one of the few times Caboose swears, something he hasn't done canonically since Season 1 when his intelligence was more down to earth. *Sarge mentions how he was once an ODST, a reference to Relocated: Part Three. *Loco reveals that he was raised by wolves. *It's revealed that Caboose is searching for AA batteries for unknown reasons. **It's later revealed in Blue vs Blue that Caboose was searching for batteries for Freckles. References Video Category:Season 15 Category:Episodes